


Milk in chocolate

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage Sex, Breeding, Childhood Friends, Comedy, F/M, Femdom, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Loving Sex, Public Sex, Race Play, Smut, Spankings, smut and plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Separated from birth Jaune never knew what happened to his adopted mother Robyn Hill or his adopted sisters. Emerald, Harriet, Elm, Ciel, and Arslan. But as years went by a BEacon reunion brings them all together and they are more than happy to welcome Jaune back and show him just how much they really missed him...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ciel Soleil, Jaune Arc/Elm Ederne, Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Harriet Bree, Jaune Arc/Maria Calavera
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Milk in chocolate

Jaune was never good when it came to following any instructions.

"Stay here Jaune. I don't want to have to look for you after my speech ok?"

"Ok, mom." The boy said as his mother sighed, she rubbed his head putting on a scarf that would cover his neck as she rubbed the top of his head, the cold Atlas air was harsh on him and she knew that it would only get worse. The speech needed to be done however and she had to make sure Jaune was ok, one way or another. There was much riding on her speech. 

"You have to be good, ok? If you are good then I  _ might _ take you and your sisters out for ice cream later on today ok?"

"Ok," Jaune said, not really paying attention. He was not talking to any of his sisters at the moment, not that it would last but they had lost his favorite stuffed toy and that was something that he could never forgive them for. At least until his mother found it and made sure to tell him that it was all going to be ok. 

"Now go and stay behind the stage. I have to get ready to go on." His mother said green eyes softening as she turned away she had to make this good. There was so much at stake.

"Now welcoming! Council seat runner up! Robyn Hill!" The announcer said as Jaune walked away not really listening to the announcement  _ or _ his mother as he walked down the steps and went wherever he damn well pleased. 

\----

Sometimes it paid to not listen to your mother. This was absolutely  _ not _ one of those times. 

"Ok! Ok! This is not what I had in mind when I did not listen today! Help!" Jaune screamed as the Beowulf chased him! Jaune had no idea what was happening one second he was exploring the crowd around him the next? The next Grimm had swarmed the area as he was suddenly running for his life! 

"Someone!" Jaune shouted, not sure if anyone could hear him or if they cared to. There was no way that anyone was paying attention to the small boy running around the ground of terrified Mantle citizens, Jaune screamed again as the monster swiped down almost taking off his head, the claw barely missed him but the motion of the attack was more than enough to knock him off balance! 

Jaune gasped as the sheer force of the wind of the monster's attack allowed it to push him off balance making him turn just enough for the next attack to land right on his face!

"AH!" Jaune screamed the claws of the monster barely missed his eyes as he fell back! The Grimm barely missed his eyes the claws drawing long lines of blood as-

Bang! There was a gunshot that filled the air as the monster was taken down. Some sniper must have killed it before Jaune took his chances and  _ ran _ at the top speed his little five-year-old legs would take him as he tried to get the hell out of that scrap!

\------

"Gah! There we are!" Jaune hissed his blade penetrating the Grimm before him as he sighed; it was a long cry from back in the day when he was scared as all hell running away from a monster that wanted to kill him and rip his throat out in public. Not that Jaune could tell the difference between the Grimm he had just killed and the one that the sniper had killed all those years ago. 

As the monster fell Jaune had to let out a long sigh of relief it looked like things had all worked out for the best. The breach was more or less sealed, the massive hole that had been forced into the ground as a literal train had shot out of it. Jaune had not known what Ruby was talking about when she was screaming that there was a train full of Grimm that was going to crash into the city, but well... 

"She did tell me that there was a train full of Grimm that was crashing into the city." 

"Hah! Hah! Come to me! I will break your legs and make your ancestors scream in pain!"

"Nora. Grimm do not have ancestors." Ren said, sighing as Nora shook her head.

"Shh! Ren if you keep that up then they will know!"

"Nora the Grimm don't have anything like ancestors."

"Ren! Shhh! They don't know that! Now stop talking and look! The fleet is here!" Nora said as Jaune turned it did look like the Atlas fleet had finally come to relieve them. Jaune knew that they were in good hands but...

_ I wonder if I should go say hi? _ Jaune did not know how to say hi to his mother after all of these years. Jaune did not know if he wanted to. She had been so clear on him staying still but he just had to go off on his own. Jaune knew that his mother had probably written him off as dead and that was how things should stay. 

At least for the moment that was, there was no need for Jaune Hill to be brought back to life. He was fine just being Jaune Arc even if it was the name of those that had left him at the orphanage all of those years ago.

"Jaune? Are you ok? You do not look well." Pyrrha, his partner, and easy best friend said putting a hand on his shoulders. Jaune sighed as his helmet was keeping the air out of his eyes allowing the massive jets of dust kicked up by the Atlas air fleet that was approaching them.

"Man! Those Atlas guys are going to take all the credit! We killed half the Grimm and I bet we won't even get on tv for it!" Nora said hands on her hips the bubbly bomber said as Jaune sighed. Taking off his mask and nodding.

"Yeah... I guess I could do it with a smile." Jaune said as he took off his helmet…

\------

Sometimes victory was hollow. Sometimes even when you win you lose.

"Ma'am. We are in Vale. Are you ok?" Elm asked as Robyn looked down into her hands, was she ok? No that was not right. She was not ok, she had never been ok. She had not been ok for the past few years and she was tired of making up the lies that she had been. 

"I... I am tired, Elm. I am tired is all. Have the Grimm been contained?" Robyn asked as she massaged her temples she was a general now. 

General Hill. She had replaced ironwood and now she was the leader of Atlas's massive military forces. She had to make sure that she would live up to that privilege even if more and more she was looking to it like she was only going through the motions. As her power was a burden more than anything. 

"Ma'am... you know that... may I speak freely?" Elm asked the massive young woman putting a hand on Robyn's shoulder and smiled softly.

"Can you do anything but?" 

"Well, I am not Harriet so I do have  _ some _ self-control you know?" Elm joked as Robyn sighed. 

"You may." 

"Ma'am I know that it has been a while since he..."

"You can say the word, Elm. He was like your brother-"

"Jaune!" Elm shouted at the top of her lungs, Robyn winced she had given her second permission to speak but that did not mean that she had to bellow it at the top of her lungs now did it!?

"Elm... you do know that I am right next to you right? There is something called an indoor voice right? You don't have to shout." Robyn said as Elm shook her head eyes wide as saucers as she pointed to the screen showing the zoomed-in Vale city.

"No! Ma'am! Look! It's Jaune! That's him! It has to be!" Elm shouted as she pointed out to the city, Robyn's head snapped as quickly as possible up to the monitor as she saw it. Bright blue eyes under a messy blonde head looked up at the fleet as a large spear was planted next to the figure as-

"There is no way... Jaune!" Elm shouted as-

" _ MY BABY!" _ Robyn shouted as she fell to her knees. Her eyes went wide as saucers as she looked at the screen. Her eyes went wide as she began to wail, her eyes began to water as she cried heavily! She began to sob and weep before her subordinate as Elm began to shake her!

"Ma'am! Get it together! Keep it together! You are making a scene!" 

Elm shouted as the other soldiers looked up at them. Not sure what to say with their normal stoic leader messily bawling at them as she began to block her!

"Ma'am!"

"He is alive! He is alive! I knew that he was alive! OH dear god! My baby boy! Look at his eyes! He has the same eyes as last time! He is so perfect!" She shouted as Elm began to cough as she picked up her scroll and began to whisper into it.

"Emerald! Please get in here! We have a massive situation breaking here! Please get in here before we get involved in some kind of PR nightmare!" She shouted into the scroll as she tried to cover Robyn's form as-

"Oh my god! He is so handsome! I love him so much! Look at how he's grown! I bet he even has a girlfriend-" Robyn paused, she looked at the screen, her eyes somehow going wider before she began to snarl, a sound that did  _ not _ belong to a human left her mouth, her throat going wide as her face contorted into one of pure rage!

"THAT BITCH!"

"Ma'am!?" Elm shouted now not sure why her commanding officer had gone from blubbering to seething with rage as she growled.

"How dare she touch  _ my _ son! She has probably tricked him into giving away his innocence! How dare she trick him with her feminine wiles! I will murder her! Elm!"

"Ma'am!?"

"Contact Ciel! I want an assination-"

"Ok! That's enough of this!" Elm said as she covered her mother's mouth! There was no way that she was going to let anyone  _ else _ hear the potential human rights slash war crime from her mother's mouth spew forth once again! 

There was a flash to her right as Emerald appeared her fingers on her head as she forced the image of a calm and collected commander before her. Not that it was doing much as her semblance only affected things that were in the visual spectrum and the howling rage of her commanding officers was more than enough to let anyone with ears if they listened to the muffled rage-filled cries as Elm began to hiss into her ear. 

"What is going through your head ma'am!? I know that this is a lot but you can not just order a hit on a civilian that has not done anything to anyone yet!"Elm said as she moved a finger allowing Robyn to talk just a bit. 

"Nothing!? how can you say that!? She has been molesting your brother!" 

"I! What!? Jaune!?" Emerald shouted gasping as Elm knew that this was a cluster fuck in the making! As good as a thing was that Jaune was alive she knew that she had to get a handle on this soon or else it would be a damn catastrophe! 

"I will not let the woman that took the innocence of my son live! He is my baby! I will not let this go easy! I am his mother and I will protect him!"

"Ma'am please!"

"Elm!? Did Jaune get molested?!"

"What!? I don't know!? I don't know but please everyone calm down!" 

Elm shouted as she tried to contain the chaos that was rapidly growing around her...

\-----

"Jaune you don't look so good. You ok?" Nora asked him as her leader began to jog in place. Jaune was not looking so good and he looked like he was going to start breaking into a cold sweat at any second.

"What? Nah I'm fine! Just fine! Maybe I am thinking about things too much but sure! Hell, why not! Let's do it!" Jaune said as Nora blinked twice at him.

"Um... normally I'm the wild idea one but what are you talking about fearless leader?"

"Yes! That is exactly it Nora! I am glad that you brought that up! I will personally take that into account and start working on that at once!"

"I... wait are you talking about the sloth farm?! Oh, Jaune, will you finally let me turn the room into a sloth home!?"

"What? No! I mean yes? Maybe? Let's talk about that after we leave her ok!? I really don't want to wait around here any longer than we absolutely have to ok?" Jaune asked looking up as one of the ships from the fleet that had been staring down at him well maybe not at him exactly but Jaune had the very bad idea and the familiar sinking feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong as he looked up at that small shuttlecraft that was slowly approaching him. 

"Is it me or is that craft going faster than normal?" Ren asked looking up at the ship that as he noticed was not just growling larger but getting faster and faster as it approached them. Jaune looked up at and even if it was not strange for an Atlas an allied ship to be rapidly approaching them.

"It does appear to be approaching us quite fast, maybe it is on a rapid descent?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He did not have the ability to place it but something was wrong so very wrong about this! 

The ship was approaching faster and faster he could see the flares of the engine shooting back as it approached a rapid speed! Jaune gulped not sure what to make as the ship skidded down to a messy halt! Sparks flying as it crashed landed almost paint scraping off it before the side blew open! 

Jaune somehow knew who it was before he said it.

"Mom?" Jaune asked not sure how he knew it was his mother before he saw her. Robyn wasted no time in approaching her long lost son.

"Jaune... you are ok?" She asked the aged woman gave Jaune a soft hug pulling him in close as Jaune felt his heart throb! He did not know how to react his body felt wrong, cold and warm but good as-

"You are ok?"

"I... I am ok mom-"

"Good... because I am going to KILL YOU!"

"What?!" 

Jaune asked before he was somehow flipped over her knee and in one move  _ spanked _ in front of his team and the civilians of Vale by the general of Atlas…

\------

"I am  _ so _ sorry about this... I can guarantee you that it will not happen again!" Emerald bowed her head as the police officer gave her a sigh. 

"You do realize how bad this looks for everyone don't you? You know that we don't usually get involved with foreign affairs but... well..." The man paused rubbing his beard the old white hair cracked and popped like some kind of wrap as Emerald winced. 

"Look I know that she can act a bit childish at times but that's just her way of being kind! So please can you let my general go now?" Emerald asked as the man sighed.

"Sure fine... just tell her not to cause any more trouble in my city ok? I just got through with a Grimm attack and I do not need anything else going wrong ok?" The man said as Emerald quickly bowed her head.

"Yes! Yes, you can be guaranteed that I won't let her do anything else to make Atlas look bad! She's..."

"Emotional yeah, I get it, ok boys! She's free to go!" Emerald let out a sigh of relief as there was a loud clang of a klaxon going off a cell door slid open as-

"MY BABY! They took my baby boy! Emerald did you see!? They ripped him right from my arm! They took Jaune Emerald! They took him!"

"Mom! You can't do this here!" Emerald hissed gripping her adopted mother by the wrist and pulling her away! Emerald smiled and waved at the police officers to watch her warily before getting outside.

"Em! We have to get him back! Jaune is in danger! I just know it!"

"Mom! Jaune is fine! You saw him back there-"

"And they took me from him!"

"Because you would not stop spanking him!"

"He needed to be punished for being a bad boy!"

"And you did that! But after the first five minutes, it stopped being a punishment and started being assault! Why do you think you got arrested and tossed in jail over this!?"

"I! They really tossed  _ me _ in jail! How could they!? How could my own fleet let this happen!? Why did nobody get involved on my behalf?! Why did  _ you _ not get involved to help me, Emerald! Is there something you wish to say to your mother?!"

"No. Well actually yes. For one the fleet could not help you because you left  _ without _ it. Second, what did you want us to do!? Start shelling the area when the cops and Jaune's team tried to get you to stop spanking him after five minutes on tv?!"

"The boy's head is thick as a brick! He can take a shell or two. Especially after what I just put him through." She said crossing her arms as Emerald sighed she really wanted to tell her mom that she was overreacting but in her long experience with people that just seemed to make it all so much worse.

"Now mom I know that we are going to look bad but we are going to Beacon and  _ you _ are going to apologize to Ozpin and Jaune for making a scene-"

"I am a general of Atlas! I do not make sense! And I do not apologize to sketchy bad touch father figures who probably have his finger in the cooky jars of half his students!"

"First. Never put that thought of cookie jars in my head again. Second I know that you are a general and you are going to apologize specifically because you are one! You are not just a normal person your words mean something! Especially to people that believe and rely on you like me! So please just dust off your pride and punish Jaune in  _ private _ like a normal mother does outside of the view of prying eyes and recording devices ok?" Emerald said trying to find a compromise that would make them both happy and keep them both out of jail. She had done more than her fair share of jailbreaks in her lifetime and she would be damned if she had to go back to doing those after going legit. 

"Well... I guess so. That makes sense."

"Finally! You are making sense!"

"I... thank you Emerald I needed that. But really did they have to use the tazers on me?"

\-----

"And that is why I am sorry for what I did. Can you ever forgive me Ozpin?" Robyn said through gritted teeth as Ozpind sighed.

"You do know that I am  _ not _ your enemy correct? I do not want us to be enemies Robyn. And the only reason you are here-"

"Is because I disciplined my son in the street which was not so bad!"

"You do realize that there was still the possibility of a Grimm attack. What would you have done if Grimm attacked the both of you while you were so...  _ occupied _ ?" Glynda asked the stern dean making even Robyn flinch under that unyielding green stare as she sighed. 

"I... I guess that I was just caught up in the moment. Jaune is my son and-"

"And I know that you love him very much. Robyn, I know that it may not mean much to me but I know that Juniper would be proud of the way that you raised him."

"Don't you speak her name! You are the reason why she is not raising her son right now!"

"Robyn... she knew the risks of that mission before she took it. Even James knew of the risks."

"And yet you and him still thought it was ok for the mother of eight to go alone?"

"She made that choice. We would have sent support but you know how she was."

"I... I don't want to talk about this. Where is Jaune? Where is my son?"

"Well, the last time I checked it seemed that one of your subordinates was catching up to him and she was  _ very _ happy to see him..." Ozpin said as Robyn cocked her head.

"What? Who?"

"Miss Elm I believe?"

"Oh god's no..."

\------

Jaune was not sure if he was dead.

"JAUNE! I missed you, bro!"

_ Not dead but close. _ He thought as he was smothered in the massive chest of Elm! Jaune did not know if he was long for this world but he had to admit that if he had to die in the breasts of Elm then that was not such a bad death after all. And that if he really thought hard on it well...

_ I just don't want to die a virgin! _ Jaune thoguht before he pulled his head out of her chest gasping hard!

"Elm! Can't breathe! Please!" Jaune gasped before his elder adopted sister gasped and dropped him hard. 

"Oh! Sorry about that Jaune you know how I get when I get excited." The older girl said blushing bashfully a truly miraculous feat for someone that was over eight feet tall and bulging with muscle. 

Jaune did not have time to ponder her amazonian figure for long as a sharp cough of a harrumph of air to his left gripped his attention. 

Jaune turned to see hard dark unsympathetic black eyes looking at him as he gulped.

"Ciel! Glad to see you... I thought that you were going to show up sooner or later!" Jaune said as Ciel did not respond she did not move she did not move from her spot. She just kept glaring at Jaune her arms crossed her now much more developed and making his eyes linger a bit longer than he should have as-

"Ciel I know that when we last spoke it was tense-" Jaune let out a yelp as a blinding pain smacked into his shin! Ciel lashed out with her heel and kicked Jaune right in his shin! 

"Ouch! Ciel!? What the hell was that for?!" Jaune hissed before well she did it again. And again. Jaune was yelping the feeling of Ciel kicking him right in his shins making him cry out as he hopped on one foot as Elm laughed.

"Hah! Do you see? She missed you!"

"Shut your mouth! I did not!" Ciel hissed as Jaune almost thought he saw a ting of crimson on her cheeks. That was quickly thrown out of his mind as several more kicks landed hard on his shin making him whimper before Ciel stopped glared at him and turned around without saying another word.

"Well, at least you are as sturdy as I recall. That is good. If you had somehow gotten yourself injured I would have done far worse than just kick you." She said walking away without another word. Not even bothering to look back at Jaune as she left the cafeteria leaving Jaune wincing.

"It is good to see that she has not chanced right Elm?"

"Yeah, she missed you a ton! I bet you just need to give her a chance to relax and she'll be putty in your arms like she used to be." Elm said before Jaune felt two arms wrap around his neck.

"Jaune! I missed you!"

"Em?" Jaune paused as the actually  _ nice _ sister was back. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a quick but soft hug.

"I missed you, sis!" Jaune smiled giving her just as big as hug his hands wrapping around her back and waist before pausing as he began to feel something  _ large _ and soft.

"Em? Do you have some kind of pack on your back? Because it's really big." Jaune said as Elm paused before snorting her hands slapping her sides as Emerald's face turned bright red.

"HAH! He has no idea what kind of cushion he is feeling!" 

"No really Em. Whatever you have back there is really soft and really round kind of fat, what is it a food of some kind?"

"Oh, I bet she would just  _ love _ it if you ate it alright," Elm said now barely standing as Emerald's face continued to go bright red as she felt her brother feeling something that was most definitely not a part of her outfit.

"I... Jaune that is... you are feeling my rear." Emerald whispered into Jaune's ear as his eyes narrowed.

"What? No way! Nothing this round and soft can be natural and you would never get implants!" 

"Jaune... that's my but you are feeling... you are groping me in public please stop." Emerald whimpered not sure why her brother was a dense as he always was as Jaune finally put two and two together as that fat large lump of mass he was currently sinking his fingers into was not just a part of her outfit but a part of her body as well. A very important part as he paused and gulped.

"I! Oh my god I am so sorry-"

"What do you think you are doing!? Get off of her!" Jaune never stood a chance. He was kicked in the face in a moment and sent flying as Harriet delivered a dragon kick to his cheeks! Jaune let out a groan of pain as his foot implanted itself right in his face! Jaune did not think much as he went sailing through the air but Harriet was glaring blushing as she turned to Em.

"Em! Are you ok!? He didn't do anything else to you did he?!"

"I... I wish he had done a bit more." She said below her brother blushing as Elm shook her head.

"Now there, Hare! You can't just go around kicking people in the face you know?"

"What?! I did not! Did you see what he was doing?! He was molesting her and I saved her!"

"Hare take one look at Em and tell me if she was not happy with what he was doing to her." 

"I! What? Shut up!" Harriet shouted stomping on the ground her face pushing out blushing. Her cheeks a bright red as she turned on a dime her yellow-brown eyes locking onto Ciel as she glared death at her smaller friend. 

"Soliel! What do you think!? Do you think that Jaune was molesting you right?! There is no way that you can tell me that you enjoyed that did you!?" She shouted as Ciel paused she looked up at her friend. Ciel's mouth opened once she looked like she was frozen in a mix of embarrassment, arousal, and a fair bit of fear as she coughed.

"I! I! I most certainly had strong emotions about it!"

"But did you  _ like _ it is the question? Did you like what Jaune said and did?" Elm asked teasing as she looked down. Ciel was not going to give them a solid answer and she knew that was the case.

"Oh, what's wrong Ciel? You mad that you just want to take your thighs and put them on Jaune's face and-"

"I! Don't finish that sentence!" Ciel and Harriet shouted the former dashing off to Jaune who was still struggling to stand. 

Harriet appeared over him her face full of sweat Jaune looked up groaning as he cocked his head at his old friend and smiled.

"So you still do the whole dragon kick huh? I thought that was a kid thing from the Spruce movie?" Jaune asked teasing before a bright blush went over her face and-

"SHUT UP! You are going to come with me ok?!" 

"Um, but where are we going ah!?" Jaune screamed as she picked up, lightly punching for her him in his stomach. A move that made him feel like Nora had hit him right in the gut with Magnihild. Jaune coughed up a lung almost as she put him over her shoulder and ran out of the cafeteria leaving everyone just staring as-

"Where is she going with him?" Ciel asked as Elm sighed. 

"She was never good at this kind of stuff. She's always been bad at showing her real emotions with people. I just hope that he and she can make things be a bit less awkward."

"I... I do too... I do admit that I was a bit harsh with him earlier. I also do wish that we could be on better terms with each other. I wonder what she will do with him?"

"Oh, I bet she'll just fuck him on a wall or something," Elm said as Ciel nodded.

"Yes that seams-" Ciel paused her face going dead still as she gagged.

"What did you just s ya?!"

"What? She's going to fuck Jaune until neither of them can move? Why?"

"SHE! SHE! That thieving cat!"

"And that is what you really wanted to say you are jealous." 

\-----

"So... why?" Jaune asked coughing it was one thing to be dragged away by a childhood friend but the closest make out and sex? Well...

"So-

"Shut up! And hug me...." 

  
  
  
  



End file.
